


Oh, how I adore you

by piggywrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1990s, Cold War, Edwardian Period, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Modern Era, Short, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggywrites/pseuds/piggywrites
Summary: From a bittersweet fairytale to a mournful alliance.This is a short three-era summary of Russia and Monaco's relationship.





	Oh, how I adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Ughghhg I haven't put out content for these two in a while so here's a vague summary of their relationship from the 1880s to nowadays with the obvious 'breakup' period from 1917 to 1993.
> 
> It's short, quick, something a wrote a whole ago and had been meaning to re-write... Which I eventually will. I just wanted to put some content out there r i p 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Baguette.

**_i._  1880s-1910s, Belle Epoque**

 

> **H** e had found comfort at her side. She had found warmth under his touch. They were  _friends_ , compassionate and tenderand delightfully sweet.
> 
> **M** ademoiselle Angélique wasn’t a threat nor had she given the Russian any reason to be suspicious of her. She was a little porcelain doll, no more, no less. It was a  _relief_.
> 
> **T** he little Lady found him charming, foreign and exciting. They shared a fervent interest in ballet and card games and Ivan was more than willing to indulge as they conversed, allowing him to drink in her words as she spoke in saccharine tirades, melodious french spilling from the rosy lips he wished to claim- 
> 
> **T** hey were lovers, gentle and passionate and painfully bittersweet.   
>  Their letters flew between Monté-Carlo and St. Petersburg as the weeks, months and years went by. 
> 
> **L** ittle did they know it was not to last.

**ii. 1990s, Post-USSR**

 

> **H** e looked tired, haggard and worn, bruised after decades of psychological warfare- Angélique noticed the bags under his eyes and the scars on his neck, almost feeling pity for the man she felt had abandoned her a near century ago. 
> 
> **I** van was shocked when he met her again. He hadn’t expected the small woman to survive the wretched years that had past, regardless of her ties to the Americans. She was  _there_. She was  _alive_. He suddenly felt guilty for abandoning her the way he had done. Did she even remember him? 
> 
> **T** heir first words were awkward but gentle as they found each other.They had both changed, surely for the worst- He was a hardened war dog. She was a ruthless little businesswoman. All innocence was lost. The gold had faded. The silk was torn.
> 
> **I** n their bittersweet  _retrouvailles_ , they learnt to love each other again. 

**iii. 2010s, Modern Day.**

 

> **W** hat a rotten world they lived in. **  
> **
> 
> **E** ven Ivan resented it, this sense of falseness, this crude, disgusting era that was the present day. His relationship with Angélique had turned to a covert partnership wherein money flew back and forth and she could use his name as deterrent, a weapon to protect herself. **  
> **
> 
> **S** he was a horrible little woman. A scheming vixen who was too smart for her own good.He still loved her, though. She loved him in return. They had simply come to accept that their romance was made of champagne and ethanol rather than the velvet and lemon drops they had once known. 
> 
> **H** er cigarette smoke would float up to the ceiling of her bedroom when he’d spend the night with her in Monté-Carlo, when they’d engage in mournful pillow talk about the state of the world and what once was, what could have been and what they shared. He often wished they could go back, when things were much simpler, much more beautiful… At least she was still beautiful. 
> 
> **H** e was hers. She was his. It made sense to them. 

♠


End file.
